No cure for the untruthful
by breezbox
Summary: What happens when Ranma can't lie???????? Read and find out. ^_^ Chapter 8 up! (complete)
1. The truth Pill

Hi minna!  This is my first fic so please be nice kay? ^_^ 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Ranma ½  no matter how much I wish I did.

® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® 

It was an ordinary day at the Tendo Dojo, and as usually we can find our "love birds" engaging in an all out verbal battle.

"Baka, hentai, stay of the bathroom while I'm in it!"  Shouted a furious Akane who was chasing down Ranma with her mallet.

"I didn't walk in the bathroom on purpose.  Like I would want to willingly see an uncute, unsexy tomboy like you naked.  I would probably be blinded for life."  The pigtailed boy replied as he dogged another one of her mallet attacks.

While the couple continued with their verbal bashing, the family continued their breakfast, this being a part of the daily routine.

"Ohayo, is anyone home?"

Ranma and Akane stopped their argument to go see who was at the dojo gate.  When Ranma let the guest in he slowly took in his appearance.  The unknown man was tall with bluish black hair and eyes so dark you could drown in them.

The stranger stared at Akane for some time as if her knew her, then he finally turned his gaze to Ranma.

"How rude of me, welcome to our dojo.  What's your name?" Replied Akane.

Turning his enigmatic gaze back to Akane, "Hirumu, Hiroshi."  Hiroshi smiled when he saw Akane's curious gaze light up to one of recognition.

" Hiroshi-san?  Are you the one who used to train at the dojo with us?"  Replied Akane.

"The very same."  Laughed Hiroshi.

Ranma, who was silently watching the exchange between the two and was starting to become disturbed, He cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there.

"Oh, Hiroshi, I want you to meet Saotome Ranma.  Him and his father live at our dojo with us.  Ranma this is Hiroshi.   He-"

"I heard."  Ranma cut her off curtly, eyeing Akane's long lost "friend" suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you Ranma-kun."  Hiroshi replied bowing to Ranma who didn't do likewise.

"I will take you to my father.  He will be glad to see you again."  

As Akane took Hiroshi's arm and led him to her father, Ranma followed behind.

'She's never smiled at me like that.'

He abruptly stopped, not liking where his train of thought was going.

'Who cares if he likes that flat-chested, waistless, tomboy?'  

Even though his heart was telling him different.

® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ®

When they were all seated in the dojo, and Soun reacquainted himself with his old pupil asking him about his life and so on.

Hiroshi was seemingly making his liking for Akane known.  If he saw him look at Akane one more time, he would kick his head in.

Not being able to take anymore of their "lovey-doveyness", Ranma got up to leave.

"Where are you going Rona?"  Asked Kane.

"None of your business."  He replied as he walked out of the dojo.

'Stupid Akane.'  Getting all close to that guy.  She's never tried to be like that with me.'

Before Ranma knew it, he had walked himself outside of the neko Hanten.  'Well I am kinda hungry.  Might as well get something while I'm here.'

® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ®

Shampoo had been making a truth potion for when she next saw him.  As on queue, he appeared at the Neko Hanten wanting something to eat.

"Nihao Ranma!  I made special for you."  Said the overly cheerful Amazon, giving him a plate of Ramen.

"Thanks."  Replied Ranma.  Then his expression turned suspicious.  "Oi, there's not one of your potions again in here is there?"  He asked.

"What you think of Shampoo?  I no do thing like that!"  Feigning shock as she watched him relent and gobble up the Ramen.

'Now he confess love to Shampoo.'  Shampoo inwardly smirked.

"That was good, but I gotta get going now."  Ranma said as he got up to leave.

"Wait, you love shampoo?"  Shampoo asked hopefully.

Ranma looking confused replied, "You're cute but your kinda annoying." At Shampoo's gasp, he promptly covered his mouth with his hands.

'Did I just say that?'  

"Oi, Shampoo I meant that!"  'Oh no what's wrong with me!'  When Shampoo's eyes started to tear up, he decided to stop.

"Ranma no like Shampoo?"  Then she ran back inside the Neko Hanten.

'What the hell is wrong with me?  Sure I think that but I would never tell her that.'   He thought to himself as he made his way back to the dojo.

® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ®

'Ranma no Baka'   

'Where was he when you need him the most thought?' Akane.  Sure she was happy to get reacquainted with her old friend, but even she thought he was being a little to forward with his advances.

As Ranma walked into the dojo, he said hi to everyone else, purposely ignoring Akane and Hiroshi.  Hiroshi still tried to be friendly with Ranma the rest of the night but Ranma did not do the same.

After dinner, Akane caught up with Ranma.

"Hey, Ranma.  Why are you acting so weird today?"  Asked Akane.

"Me?"  I'm acting weird!  You're all making eyes at each other and I'M acting weird!"  Ranma said getting angry.

"Why are you getting mad?  Are you jealous?"  Akane laughed.

Angry that Akane could laugh about the way he was feeling, he strived to tell her something to hurt her.  His response surprised them both.  Ranma had just said the unthinkable.

"Akane, your so cute!"

® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ® ®

So how did you like it?  I know they are  a little out of character but that's okay.  Please review and tell me how you liked it.  Please no flames but constructive criticism is encouraged.  Review if you want me to continue.  ^_^


	2. Is it P-chan or Ryoga?!

Hi-Minna! I'm back!  I never expected to get as many review as I did.  Thank you to all the people who reviewed because all of your reviews are greatly appreciated.  Anyways, on with the story.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ranma stared into the shocked eyes of Akane, horrified.  

'Your so cute?' where the hell did that come from?' Wondered Ranma scratching his head nervously, thinking of an excuse that would override what he just said.

"Wh-what did you just say?"  Akane asked, completely taken aback by Ranma's previous outburst.  "You really think I'm cute?"  Akane added suspiciously.

To that, Ranma laughed nervously "Are you nuts?  What I meant to say is that while you might be a tomboy, your still cute and-" Cutting himself off after noticing that the words that he had originally intended to come out of his mouth were currently elsewhere.

"And what, Ranma" Akane asked starting to blush.  When she received no reply she repeated the question.  This time more forcibly.  

"AND WHAT Ranma!"

Knowing he couldn't get his way out of this, one he vainly hoped that this reply would come out right.

"Sexy…"

Akane blushed furiously at this reply; first with guilty pleasure and then with anger.  Pulling one of her magically appearing mallets out, she proceeded to make Ranma pay for his statements.

"Baka hentai!!!!!!!"  She yelled as she sent Ranma on the roof of the dojo after which she then heatedly took herself off to her room.  

The rest of the residents at the Tendo dojo were flabbergasted, never having witnessed a weirder evening. 

"Well, anyone for cake?"  Kasumi Demurely asked.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Once in her room, Akane jumped on her bed and started sobbing.  'Ranma no baka.  Why does he do this to me?  One minute he's telling me how unattractive I am, then the next he's complimenting me?  I wish he would make up his mind.'

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a familiar blur of color running by her.

"P-Chan! Where have you been?"  Akane said hugging the little piglet that had always brought her so much comfort to her chest.  When she pulled back to look at the piglet, he was staring at her as if he was wondering why she was crying.

"You're probably wondering why I'm crying."  She said sheepishly as she began to tell her story to the piglet.  Sometimes it felt as if P-Chan really understood her.  After she finished telling him what happened he abruptly jumped from her grasp and out the door again.

"P-Chan! What's wrong?  Where are you going?"  Akane asked as she got up to follow him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

'Damn, Akane didn't have to be so violent about it.'  Ranma thought now sporting a lump on his head because of her violent reaction.  'Well, since I'm over here, I might as well train.'

Training was good for him anyway.  It helped to clear his head and make him feel refreshed.

'When the hell did all this start happening?  Everything that comes out of my mouth is not what I was going to say.'  Ranma smirked, 'It's almost like I can't….' His expression turning from wry amusement to horror "Lie."

"I can't lie…" He repeated to himself.  

Flashback 

_"Nihao Ranma!  I made special for you."_

_"Oi, there's not one of your potions again in here is there?"  He asked._

"What you think of Shampoo?  I no do thing like that!" 

_End of Flashback_

'Shampoo' he thought angrily as he got up; ready to go confront the scheming Amazon.

"Ranma you bastard!!"  Yelled Ryoga, coming practically out of nowhere, fist drawn ready to pound Ranma.

"Ryoga" Dodging a punch "What's" punch "Your" punch "Problem P-brain?"

"You made Akane-san sad again.  Why are insulting her one-minute, and then complimenting her the next?  You better not be lying to her or I'm going to beat you to death!"  He finished his speech yelling throwing another punch.

Throwing a punch himself, "It's not like I lied to her.  I can't even lie!"

This confession caught Ryoga off guard, causing him to get hit in the face.

"What?"  Ryoga asked confusedly, no longer trying to attack Ranma.

"Just what I said P-brain.  I can't lie.  Last night, I made a trip at the Neko Hanten and Shampoo gave me something to eat.  I think she might have put some kind of truth pill in my food."  Ranma replied.

"Okay then let me ask you some questions."  Ryoga said.

"Do you really dislike being a girl?"

"Not really.  I get lots of free stuff."

"How do you feel about all your fiancé's?"

"Shampoo cute but annoying, Ucchan is just a friend, and Kodachi is just Kodachi."

"What about Akane? Do you like her?"  Ryoga asked pensively.

"No…I love her."  Ranma said putting his hand over his mouth afterwards.  'Did I just say that?  I guess that's how I really feel about her.'

His thoughts were cut off by Ryoga's agonized scream "WHY?"  

"Shut up P-brain!  We don't want everybody to know what's going on."  Ranma said attempting to make Ryoga be quieter.

"You don't deserve Akane!"  Ryoga yelled as he threw a punch at Ranma.  Ranma quickly dodged and countered the attack with one of his own.

"What are you talking about?  You're the one who's always sleeping in her bed "P-Chan!" 

As the two keep fighting, they didn't notice the person who was watching their exchange of words and blows.

"Ranma wh-what did you mean by that?"  Asked an apprehensive Akane.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ohh, cliffhanger!!!  I'm so evil *smiles devilishly* Anyways, please review so that I know it's okay to continue. ^_^__


	3. The Trip

Hi Minna!  I'm back with the third chapter!  I loved reading all of your reviews, so remember to keep reviewing. ^_^ On with chapter 3!

Disclaimer:  Unfortunately, I do not own Ranma. L

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The two who were previously immersed in battle slowly turned to face their accuser. 

"Akane, how long have you be listening?"  Inquired a very nervous Ranma.

"Long enough."  Akane's check now twitching.

 Nervously, Ryoga started apologizing to Akane.  He turned on his shamefaced act.

"Akane-san, I was going to tell you earlier.  I'm sorry, please forgive me."  He said bowing his head in shame.

Akane looked at him confused.  "What are you apologizing for Ryoga?"  She then turned to Ranma.  

"What did you mean that you like being a girl sometimes?  Your more perverted than I thought!"  Akane said appalled.

Ranma now shocked, immediately turning red.  'I thought she would ask if it's true that P-brain is Ryoga or even if it's true that I love her.  I'm sure she heard me say it.'  Ranma thought completely confused.  Well at least she didn't ask about Ryoga.'

Unfortunately, his relief was short lived.

"And where's P-chan?  I heard you call his name."  Akane asked suspiciously, looking around briefly for the little black piglet.

Ranma stood frozen on the spot.  'How do I respond to those questions' Ranma thought apprehensively. 

"P-chan is… that is he is right here."

Akane now getting angry "What do you mean 'right here' Ranma?"

Ranma's could hear his heartbeat starting drumming deafeningly in his ear.

"Ryoga is-"

"Akane-san!!!"  Hiroshi called out running toward the group.  When he got to Akane he put his hands on her shoulder and told Akane that her father wanted her.  Akane eager to get the truth out of Ranma reluctantly went along with Hiroshi.

"Ranma, we will finish this later."  Akane ground between clenched teeth, as if she was one of his most lethal enemy's.  And in some ways, she was.

Both Ranma and Ryoga let out a sigh of relief as they watched both Akane and Hiroshi depart

'That was close' thought Ranma relieved.  

"Who is he?"  Asked Ryoga.

Ranma shrugged "Akane's "long lost friend" I guess.  No ones really told me anything about him.  I don't really trust him thought."  Replied a now angry Ranma.

"Who does he think he is putting his hands on Akane-san?"  Ryoga growled, now equally angry.

"Anyways I have to go see how long this potion or pill will last."  Ranma said already making his way off the dojo grounds.

Thanks to Ryoga, Akane thought him an even bigger pervert.  Now he really couldn't let this continue for another day, or he would eventually make things a lot worse between them.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Where's Shampoo?" Ranma asked Cologne as he entered the Neko Hanten.

Cologne turned from her task at making Ramen and told Ranma that Shampoo was not there but out filling an order.  "Why do you need to speak to her so badly?"

"I think she put something in my food last night.  Ever since then, I have been not saying the right things."  He replied nervously thinking about the words he spoke to Akane earlier.

"Ah, I see.  I believe Shampoo gave you the truth pill.  It causes you to say what you really feel about other people."  Replied the wise old woman.  Upon seeing Ranma gulp nervously, Cologne quickly reassured him.

"Don't worry, son-in-law the pill only last for a week."  Cologne added looking quite amused.

Just great.  A week was all he needed to screw things up.  He had been hoping for a cure to this and was disappointed.  The only way he could get out of this was to leave until it wore off.

"Where are you going to go, son-in-law?"  Cologne asked curiously.

Not realizing that he had spoken his thoughts aloud, Ranma told her about his plan to leave.

Unbeknownst the to two, someone was also listening in on his plan.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

'I still haven't decided where I'm going to go.'  Thought Ranma as made his way back to the dojo to start packing his things.

'I guess I'll probably-'

"Saotome Ranma, prepare to die!!!"  Someone yelled attacking Ranma with a wooden Katana.

Ranma turned around quickly dodging the blow.

"What the hell do you want Kuno?  I don't have time for your Bullshit today!!!"  Ranma yelled irately.

Kuno slightly stunned at Ranma's outburst replied "I Tatewaki Kuno, heard you were mocking Akane so I came to make you pay!!!"  Attempting to whack to pigtailed boy in the head.

'How does he hear all these things?' than aloud, "Does it really matter?  She doesn't want you anyway, you sorry excuse for a martial artist!!!"  Seeing him stunned once again, he decided to continue with his verbal battering.

"And I'm a guy, A GUY! SO STOP TELLING ME THAT YOU WANT TO DATE ME!!!!!!"  Ranma said not nearly finished.

"And…" Ranma trailed off when he noticed people had stopped to stare at them.

"Mama, are they gay?"  Asked a little girl holding on to her mama's purse strap.  The lady gave them one last look and took the little girl with her scolding her for talking about "those kind" of people. 

'Oh no, now people think I'm gay.  I really gotta go home.'  Ranma starting running back to the dojo.

Kuno still astonished, wondered 'What got into him?'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

On his way home, Ranma had decided he would go somewhere in the mountains for the week and he would leave at dawn

At dawn, Ranma had his belongings packed and was ready to head out on his trip.  'I hope no one sees me.'

After finding the coast clear, he made his way off of the dojo grounds.

'I'm just glad no one say me leave.'  He thought relieved.

Even thought he was wrong.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 When Ranma finally reached his destination in the mountains, he sat down relived.

'Got away without anyone seeing me.'  He hated leaving Akane with her "friend" though but there was no other way.

'I should have eaten lunch though' he thought hearing his stomach growl.  'I'll just go to the stream to catch some fish.' Getting up to leave.

As Ranma made his way to the River he heard a twig snap behind him.  Turning around abruptly, he yelled "Who's ther-" then breaking off suddenly once he noticed whom his stalker was.

The one person he was trying to avoid.

"A-Akane!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I know it probably seems as though there are a lot of plot holes, but everything will be explained in due time.  Just hang in there. Also, I have no problem with homo-sexuals or homosexual relationships.  I just thought the situation was funny.  As always please review even if it's just to let me know that you are there.


	4. Trouble ahead

http://www.geocities.com/usako94344/

Hi Minna, I'm back with Chapter 4!  I really really loved reading all your reviews.  They keep me motivated.  ^_^ Anyways, on with chapter 4, hope you like it!

Disclaimer:  Unfortunately, I do not own Ranma. :(

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ranma, not able to believe his eyes blinked repeatedly wondering what the hell had bought her here. After getting over his initial shock, he then decided to voice his distress.

"Akane, what the hell are you doing here?"  Ranma asked incensed.  Desperately hoping and praying that Akane wouldn't ask him why he was here.  'If she does ask, what will I say?  To avoid you so that I wouldn't confess how I feel to you?'  No way, she would never understand.

To this question Akane immediately became enraged.

"What the hell am _I _doing here?  What are you doing here?  And with one of your other fiancé's?  How could you do this?"  Akane asked angrily.  But under all the heated bluster, the hurt there was evident.

Ranma completely and utterly confused now wondered what she was talking about.  'With one of my fiancé's?'  Ranma who spent most of his time attempting to get away from his "fiancé's" couldn't possible stomach the thought of running away with either one of them.

"What are you talking about Akane?  You aren't making any sense.  I spend most my time running a way from a conniving Amazon, a demented gymnast, and a friend who wants me to be more.  Why on Gods green earth would I run away with either one of them?"  Ranma finished heatedly.

Akane taken aback by Ranma's passionate speech, looked confused.

"Then you didn't run away with anyone?"  Akane asked again still looking confused.

"NO!!  Who told you this senseless piece of crap story anyways?"  Ranma asked.

"But Hiroshi said that…" Akane trailed off.

Hiroshi.  I should have known that bastard would try to say something to mess things up.  Ranma had known he had a good reason to distrust that asshole "friend" of hers.

"Exactly what did he say?"  Ranma asked now truly starting to hate Hiroshi.

"Well…" Akane said thinking back on it.

*Flashback*

After Akane finished talking to her father, she returned back to the training hall to find both Ranma and Ryoga gone.  'I knew they wouldn't be here.'  Thought Akane irately.

"Akane-san, if you're looking for Ranma, he is out at the Neko Hanten."  Hiroshi said, a devious glint in his eyes.

"The Neko Hanten?  Why would he be over there?"  Akane asked confused.

Hiroshi smiled "I overheard him talking to someone I gathered was named Cologne."  Seeing Akane's expression of relief, he continued.  "He was telling her that he was going to run away with one of his Fiancé's or something to that effect."  He finished, closely watching the play of emotion on Akane's faces.

'He wouldn't do that would he?  He always complains about them but is it all just for show?'

"Where did he go?"  Akane asked shakily.

"He said he would be going somewhere in the mountains.  Akane, if he has other fiancé's, why don't you find you someone else?  Apparently, this "Ranma Saotome" is no good."  Hiroshi said.

Akane totally, in her own world now, didn't hear Hiroshi or his outlandish suggestions.   

"I have to go."  Akane said tensely, feeling a knot of dread form in her stomach.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

*End of flashback*

"So that's what happened."  Akane said, finishing up her story.

"I been meaning to ask you this Akane, but how did you guys meet in the first place?"  Ranma asked.

"Well when I was little, we used to have people train at the dojo.  After Hiroshi, had been there for a while, we eventually became friends.  I guess the reason why I probably say him as special is because even thought I was a tomboy, he still treated me like a girl.  And sometimes, that's what I wanted."  Akane realizing she had said too much, stopped right there.

"I still don't understand why he lied thought."  Akane said confused.

"He lied because he's a fiancé stealing Asshole!"  Ranma yelled intensely, upset and jealous now that he knew just what kind of "friend" Akane had.

Akane, first surprised at his outburst suddenly laughed, amused.

"What's so funny?"  Ranma asked Irately, not able to see the humor in this situation.  He had been lied on by her idiot of a "friend".

"It's just that you almost sound jealous."  Akane laughed.

"Jealous?! Hell yeah, I jealous.  Who does he think he is coming into the dojo acting like he's your boyfriend or something?  You're my Fiancé!"  Ranma finished passionately.  He then froze when he realized what he had just said.  'Oh shit' He slowly turned to Akane.

Akane looked away blushing furiously.  'I can't believe he just said that.'  Akane thought.

"Akane-" Suddenly cut of by his stomach's protest of neglect.

Upon hearing his stomach, Akane decided that she should remedy the problem.

"I brought food."  Akane said awkwardly, trying to forget the current situation.

"Thanks."  Ranma said, his reply coming out equally awkward, as he sat down to eat what Akane had brought for them.

The two ate silently contemplating their situation.

'I'm such an idiot.  How could I say that to her?  Now she probably thinks that I'm some kind of controlling fool.'  Ranma thought.

Akane was silently wondering if Ranma had meant what he said.  She then had an afterthought.

"Ranma, if you didn't leave the dojo for your fiancé's, then why did you leave the dojo?"  Akane asked suddenly suspicious.

This answer catching Ranma off guard, he chocked on the food he had been eating.

"Ranma, answer me."  Akane said getting up.

Raman's heart was suddenly beating triple time in his chest.  'How do I reply to that?'  Ranma thought frantically.

"Because…"

"BECAUSE WHY!"  Akane now fully distrustful due to his apparent edginess.

"Because I wanted to avoid-" The sounds of there familiar voices cutting him off.

"Airen!!"

"Ran-Chan!!'

"Ranma-Sama!!"

The "Conniving Amazon", the "demented gymnast", and the "fixated friend" replied in unison.  

'Oh, shit.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I know this chapter wasn't so funny, but I had to set things up somewhere.  Anyways, on my website I now have a mailing list for updates!  Also, if you have been to my website already, you might have noticed that I had some broken links. (Due to me being stupid ^_^)  but they are now fixed!  As always, pleeeaaassseee review.  It gives me inspiration.  


	5. Feelings Revealed

Hi Minna!  How's everybody doing?  I'm just over here reading all of your wonderful reviews.  I got over the 100 mark!!!!!!!!!  Sugoi!!!!!  I can't believe it; my eyes are actually starting to tear up as we speak. ^_^ anyways, on with chapter 5.  Keep reviewing; your reviews make me soooooo incredibly happy.

Disclaimer:  Unfortunately I don't own Ranma ½ :(

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ranma stared disbelievingly at the relentless trio.  'Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.  I should have known.'  Ranma thought jadedly.  Ranma chanced a glance at Akane who glared at him accusingly.

Ranma laughed nervously, scratching his head.  "Who would have guessed they would show up here of all places?"  Ranma said jokingly.

Akane was not amused.  "So you didn't run away with one of your fiancé's, but you came up here to meet one of them or even all of them?"  Akane thundered.

Ranma, now angry due to the fact that she now blamed him for this incident which was totally out of his control.  Like many of his other incidents in the past.

"You can't possible believe this is my doing.  I told you that I don't like being bombarded with all of their crap!"  Ranma yelled still angry that she didn't believe him.

Ranma still noticed that Akane still looked at him untrustingly.

"Okay, sure Shampoo's cute, and Ukyo's a better cook than you, and Kodachi is a better Gymnast.  All of that doesn't matter because I lo-"

He did it again, always putting his foot in his mouth.  Or in this case, Akane's mallet as she once again made him airborne.

"Ran-chan!" 

"Ranma-sama"

"Airen" 

The trio exclaimed at the same time upon seeing their love imitate a crashing airplane.  Once they saw where Ranma had landed, the all turned all Akane.

"Why you hit him?"  Demanded the angry Amazon, ready to attack.  The others starting to do likewise.

Akane held up her hand despairingly.  "I don't care.  You all can have him."  She said walking away with her head held high as if the whole situation didn't bother her in the least.

'Ranma no baka.  I'm tried of him always playing with my emotions.  I don't really care about him anyway.'  Akane lied to herself.  Even as her eyes started tearing up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

'Why does Akane always have to think the worst of me?'  Ranma thought aloud in his current cross-legged upside down position on the rock in which he landed.

"Ran-chan, are you okay?"  Ukyo asked anxiously, taking Ranma's pigtail and flipping him over.

"What the hell are you all doing here?  And how did you know I was here?!"  Ranma yelled.

After thinking about it a minute, they all replied at the same time.  Their jumbled replied sounding something like Sasuke, Cologne, and other unintelligible words. 

"What?"  Ranma asked totally unable to make out what they had just said.  Seeing that they were about to reply in the same manner he asked them to say it one at a time.

They were silent for a minute, and then they all started talking all at once, again.  

"Never mind."  Ranma said tiredly even thought his reply was not heard amongst the quarrelling trio.

"What you mean you come here take Ranma?  Ranma no like you anyway cause you look like boy!"  Shampoo Replied angrily to Ukyo after hearing her explanation about why she was here.

"Why would he want you?  You can't even talk right!"  Growled a now equally angry Ukyo.

 "Ranma-sama doesn't want anyone of you, he's going to marry me!"  Kodachi giggled.

Ukyo and Shampoo stopped their verbal brawl and looked at Kodachi.  "What?"  They yelled at the same time; their verbal brawl suddenly turning physical.

By then all you could see was a hodgepodge of women, gymnastic ribbons, and a giant spatula.

Ranma, who had been watching the exchange, had had enough.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Ranma yelled getting his desired reaction immediately.  The trio stopped their fight looking at Ranma like he was crazed.

"I'm tired of you all fighting over me like I'm somebody's possession.  Well I'm not and I won't be treated like one anymore!"

Turning to Shampoo "And you.  I have had it up to here with your crazy schemes and potions.  And learn how to talk right!"  He finished angrily.  After seeing Shampoo's hurt expression, it cooled his anger.  A little.

"Kodachi, your just as crazy as your brother.  You like the boy me but he likes the girl me.  I really can't stand the two of you!"  Ranma said furiously.  

Kodachi, who knew nothing about Ranma's boy-girl predicament was totally confused.  Then she understood.  Or so she thought.

"You were running away with girl Ranma?"  She asked looking around.

"No you idiot.  I am girl Ranma."  Ranma went to the stream that he originally landed by and went into the water.  As he got up girl Ranma emerged.  "Do you understand now?"  She asked.

A shocked Kodachi turned to Shampoo and Ukyo to see if they too were surprised.  Knowing Ranma's secret they didn't bat and eyelash when Ranma came up a girl.

"Ranma-sama is a girl?!?!"  Kodachi exclaimed.  Then bursting into tears.  She immediately headed off somewhere.

After having heard Ranma's outburst, Shampoo turned to Ukyo.  "Maybe I not give him right potion?"  Shampoo wondered aloud.

"Yeah, you did give me the truth potion and now I can't lie."  Ranma growled at Shampoo.  He came close to Shampoo's face.  "I'm sick of these bullshit games that you play.  When are you going to give them up?"  He said heatedly.

At Ranma's angry outburst, Shampoo's eyes started to tear up.  "You no love Shampoo?"  Shampoo whispered.

"No, I don't love you.  I love Akane!"  Ranma howled.

Shampoo was surprised at his confession and then immediately saddened.  "If that how you feel then…then…" Not finishing her sentence and running away.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Some time past since Shampoo and Kodachi had departed and it was now getting dark.

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh.  I hope Akane didn't hear that.'  Thought Ranma.  He then turned to Ukyo who had been silently watching him for the past couple of minutes.

"Ucchan-"

"Is it really true?  You can't lie?"  Ukyo inquired inquisitively.

"Yeah."

"Okay.  Do you really dislike being a girl?"  Ukyo asked.

"Not really.  Why does everybody keep asking me that?"  Replied an annoyed Ranma.   

The expression that Ranma had on her face made Ukyo laugh.

"What's so funny?"  Ranma ground out, not at all finding anything about this day funny or amusing.

"Nothing.  Um… How do you really feel about me?"  Ukyo asked uneasily.

Ranma turned around to look at her.  "Ucchan, I like you as a friend and nothing more.  We are good friends and I wouldn't want to change that for anything."  Ranma replied sincerely.  Spying the hurt expression in her eyes, Ranma sought to placate her.

"Ucchan-"

"Don't worry about it."  Ukyo cut him off smiling.  "Anyways, how do you feel about Akane?"  She asked.

"I love Akane.  She just doesn't realize it."  Ranma said getting up.  "Speaking of Akane, it's getting dark and I have to go find her.  I'll see you later Ukyo."  Ranma said starting to head in the same direction he flew.

"Wait."

Ranma turned around to see why Ukyo had stopped her.  

"You should tell her that you love her.  You might get the same reply back."  Ukyo said a little shakily.

"Ucchan…" Ranma said, totally at a loss for words.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Akane was sitting on a boulder near the stream, thinking about what Ranma had said.  Thinking about it only made her angrier.  'How dare he complement me on minute and then insult me the next.'  She thought angrily, kicking over a little rock.

'He's so stupid.  I don't know why I even care about him.'  Akane thought, her eyes starting to tear up.  She angrily wiped at her eyes, hating Ranma for the way he made her feel.  But at the same time loving him for it also.

Suddenly, Akane heard a noise in the bush close to her.  She abruptly jumped up to meet her would be attacker.  A small black object flew into her.

"P-chan?  What are you doing here?"  Akane asked the little black piglet.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

'Maybe I should tell her.  She might find out eventually because of the truth potion.  Well here goes nothing.'  Ranma thought as she tried to find Akane.

"Akane!  Akane!!!"  Ranma yelled trying to see if she was near enough to hear him.

"I'm right over hear, so stop yelling!"  Akane yelled doing exactly what she told Ranma not to do.

"Akane I-" Ranma cut herself off when she saw the familiar black bundle in Akane's arms.

"Ryoga?!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Another cliffhanger.  I'm so evil.  But I like being that way.  I hope you liked this chapter.  I am not bashing any of the characters; I just wanted to have fun with them.  Please review and tell me how you liked it.  Also if you would like to be notified when I update my fic, just go to my website and sign up on my mailing list.  Special thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter for my fic.  *Gives all her reviewer virtual hugs* they mean so much to me.  So you better keep reviewing, or else…just kidding! ^_^


	6. P-chan's secret

Hi-Minna!  I'm back with chapter 6!  I would like to thank you all for reviewing my story; you all make me sooooo incredibly happy!  Anyways on with the chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer:  Unfortunately I don't own Ranma ½ :(

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Akane, who was currently holding the little black bundle, noticed the way Ranma was looking at P-chan.  As if he had just ruined his life.  Unbeknownst to Akane, he probably just had.

"Ryoga?"  Akane asked looking around expecting Ryoga to pop up out of nowhere.  When she didn't see him, she turned to Ranma giving him a questioning look.

"I don't see Ryoga.  What are you talking about Ranma?"  Akane said, truly exasperated.

Ranma's heart starting beating triple time, now that he realizing that he probably couldn't get himself out of this situation.

"Yourholdinghim."  Ranma replied, laughing nervously, hoping she wouldn't take him seriously.

Akane seemed to think about it for a minute, truly wondering if Ranma was just playing or truly being serious.  Just as quickly, she berated herself for believing in Ranma's silly charade.

Eyes raised skyward "Ha ha very funny Ranma.  Now move out of my way, P-chan's really dirty and I have to give him a bath at the hot springs.  So don't try to spy on me."  She said pushing Ranma out of her way.

Both Ranma and P-chan sported alarmed expressions on their faces.  

Alarmed, Ranma jumped in Akane's way again with a now a panicky laugh.

"You can't give him a bath because then you'll see Ryoga naked."  Ranma laughed almost hysterically, trying really hard to make Akane think he was just being funny.

Akane was not amused in the least.  "Ranma, if you don't get out of my way right now, I'm seriously going to hurt you."  Akane said quietly but no less threatening as if she had yelled it.

Ryoga tried vainly to escape Akane grasp as he realized what kind of danger he was in.

"See, P-chan can't wait to take a bath can't you?"  Akane asked P-chan nicely.  She then turned to Ranma.  "And if you don't get out of my way, I'm going to do you great bodily harm!"  Akane yelled furiously, roughly shoving Ranma out of her way.

Desperate now, Ranma made a grab for the little black Pig.  "Akane-" Ranma cut himself off when he noticed where one of hands had landed on Akane's breasts.  Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed.  He could already feel the mallet.  '5,4,3,2,1."

"Hentai!!!!!!!!!!"  Akane yelled as she once again for the umpteenth time in this fanfic, malleted Ranma into oblivion.

Puffing angrily, Akane turned and starting taking P-chan toward the hot springs.  P-chan, who was just getting over his stupor after watching Ranma soar, started trying to escape again.

"I know, I know you probably want to take a bath now.  Don't worry were almost there."  Akane reassured him softly.

P-chan, momentarily giving into his exhaustion stopped squirming with a distressed snort.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After Ranma made his way down from the tree, Ranma ran as fast as he could toward the area he had come from.  If Akane found out about Ryoga, she would never forgive him for keeping it a secret even though he had always thrown subtitle clues at her about it.

'I have to find P-chan before she finds out.  Or else there'll be hell to pay.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ranma stopped running when he saw the steam rise up from the little pool.  'This must be it.  I don't see Akane though.'  He slowly looked around for Akane and the seemingly innocent culprit.  Then he heard her voice.  She was on the far side of the spring about to dump the struggling pig in. 

Ranma immediately ran over to where she was.  "Akane don't do that!!!!!!!!"  He yelled making a grasp at the piglet.

Akane snatched P-chan back before Ranma could take him.  "Ranma, for the last time, I am not in the mood for your games."  Akane said angrily, as he pushed Ranma in the hot springs.  Losing her balance, she fell in piglet and all.

As they all resurfaced Akane turned on Ranma "This is all your fault.  It's always your fault."  Akane said furiously.

Ranma turned to face her "This is not all my fault it's Ryoga's fault."  He said pointing to Ryoga, whom Akane until now didn't even notice.  Ryoga bowed his head in shame.  "I'm sorry Akane-san.  I was going to tell you soon."

"Oh, hi Ryoga."  Akane said turning to Ranma "And anyways-" She then turned back to Ryoga.  "Ryoga?!  What are you doing here?!"  When he didn't answer she turned to look at Ranma.  Both Ranma and Ryoga had that telltale guilty look on there face.

This confused Akane at first.  Suddenly a look of realization came across her face.  Finally, all the weird phrases Ranma had always made about P-chan and Ryoga made since.  She slowly turned to look at Ryoga's bowed head.  

"P-chan?"  Akane asked inaudibly, hoping that Ryoga would vehemently deny it.  When he didn't she knew it was true.  She felt vulnerable and very naïve at the moment.

Like a zombie she slowly made her way out of the spring.  Once she was out she exploded.

"Ranma how could you keep this a secret for so long?!  You knew and you didn't tell me!  I can't believe you!"

Then turning to Ryoga "And you.  How could you make a fool out of me all this time?!  I thought we were friends!"  She chocked out over her tears.

After getting over there stupor and seeing her tears, the two guilty boys got out of the spring.  Ranma tried Placate Akane, while Ryoga found some branches with leaves to cover himself with.

Ranma reached for Akane "Akane, I can explain-" Akane holding up her hand cut off Ranma.

"Don't touch me Ranma.  I have heard enough."  Akane said beginning to walk away.  

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other then at Akane' s retreating back.

"Akane-san, you can take out any anger you have for me and Ranma out on me."  Ryoga said humbly.

Ranma agreed.

At that, Akane slowly turned to face them.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"What the hell made you come up with that suggestion?"  Ranma asked as he touched his now blackening eye.

"I thought it would make her feel better."  Ryoga winced as he touched the numerous bumps on his head.  The physical damage however, couldn't compare to the way he was feeling inside.

Ranma turned to Ryoga "Thanks a lot P-chan for getting us busted.  How did you get here anyway?"

"Well, I was running away because I didn't want you to tell my secret."  Ryoga replied ironically.  "And I guess I got lost and ended up here."  Ryoga finished.

'Leave it to Ryoga sense of direction to lead him into trouble.'  Ranma thought.  "You and your horrible sense of direction.  You would probably end up in the wrong Anime series."  Ranma muttered.

"Anime Series?"  Ryoga asked confused.

Ranma shook his head "Never mind.  It's just something the author made up."  Ranma said distractedly.

"Oh.  Anyways what are you going to do?  Have you told her about the truth potion yet?"  Ryoga asked curiously.

Ranma looked away "No.  And by the way things are going, I probably can't tell her.  It'll only last for a couple more days anyway, so she never has to know."  Ranma replied dejectedly.

"Maybe this will help."  Ryoga said tossing Ranma a book titled "Dating for dummies".  

As Ranma flipped through the book Ryoga thought up suggestions.  "You could take Akane-san to a romantic movie.  Or you could write her a love letter in green ink.  Or you could-" Ryoga was cut off by a book hitting him on the side of the face.

"Oi, P-chan.  If it didn't work for you, why are you giving me this?"  Ranma asked.

Ryoga got up, truly offended.  "What?!" After realizing what Ranma had said made since, he sat back down with a sigh.

"Akane-san will never forgive me."  Ryoga said forlornly, hanging his head.

Ranma turned to Ryoga "She'll forgive you.  Eventually.  Thought I can't say the same about me."  Ranma said absentmindedly, looking skyward.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Akane sat on a boulder feeling like she had just been betrayed by two of her best friends.  In a way, she had.  She had always told P-chan about everything, not really knowing he was Ryoga she was talking to.

She was still really mad at Ranma but as she thought back, Ranma had always given her a sufficient amount of clues.  But she never listened.  Then getting angry all over again.  'He still should have told me.'  Akane thought suddenly getting pissed off.  She deserved an explanation.

She got up to give them a piece of her mind.  Again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Unbeknownst to the two, there were being listened to.

'Truth potion?  Ranma didn't tell me about a truth potion.'  Akane thought suddenly having something else to be mad about. The fact that Ranma had kept yet another secret from her hurt.

She was just getting ready to interject, when an idea hit her.  A slow, devious smile crept across her face, as a plan started to take shape in her head.

Revenge was indeed sweet.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

*Laughs evilly* another cliffhanger!!!  Gomen lis-chan!!!  I like Ryoga too, but he just had to get find out :(.  Also, I don't know if dating for dummies is a real book.  Anyways, please review and tell me how you liked it.  Remember, your reviews keep me happy and inspired.


	7. The plan

http://www.geocities.com/usako94344/

Hi-minna!  Back once again with chapter 7!  I would like to thank you all for reviewing my story! (Especially my regulars and you know who you are).  I love to read all your reviews… they inspire me so much.  Well, read and enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ :(

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Akane slowly backed away from the spot where Ranma and Ryoga were sitting, after she heard Ranma mention that they should find Akane and try to explain themselves.

Akane tried to quickly but quietly dart back to the area in which she had previously been.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"I wonder where Akane went."  Ranma thought aloud as Ryoga and himself were making their way around the area.  They suddenly came to a halt at the sound of Akane's voice.  She was talking to herself about something.  Then she seemed to ponder heavily over something.

"Akane!"  Ranma yelled interrupting her thoughts as he made his way toward Akane.  Ranma ran up to Akane, ready to apologize and give an explanation. "Akane, we just wanted to-" Akane cut Ranma off with a shake of her head.

"It's okay, Ranma.  I thought about it some and it really was my fault that I never noticed to clues you always threw at me about P-chan."  Akane said laughing cheerfully.

Ranma and Ryoga reared back; suddenly afraid of Akane and the way she was acting.  

"So your not mad anymore?"  Ryoga asked cautiously.  

Akane laughed merrily, (which sounded slightly satanic to Ranma's ears) "Of course not.  I just told you I'm not mad at you guys."  Akane said smiling.

The confused duo looked at each other then back at Akane.  Something just wasn't right.  The Akane they knew wouldn't be acting this nice to them after what they had just done.

Deciding not to explore this oddity too much, lest Akane turned back into herself and decide to kill them, he told her that they should return home.  He then turned to Ryoga.  "Ryoga, are you coming with us?"  Ranma inquired.

"No.  Even though Akane-san says she forgives me, I am still too ashamed to be here.  Farewell, you will not see me again."  Ryoga said as he dashed off to God knows where before Ranma could stop him.  'Oh well.  He'll probably get lost and end up back in Nerima anyway.'  Ranma turned to Akane shrugging his shoulders.  "Are you ready to go?"  He asked again.

"Yeah, we should.  I want to see my family and…Hiroshi."  She finished almost dreamily, turning as she said his name so that she could be sure that Ranma had heard her.

This comment quickly erased the smile that Ranma wore.  His eyes narrowed dangerously.  "What do you mean by that?"  Ranma hissed.

"Me?  Oh nothing."  Akane replied nonchalantly, seeming to come out of her dreamy state.  Then turning to Ranma "We should start off now."  She replied, as she went to go gather her belongings.

"I just can't wait to get back home."  Akane said looking back at Ranma as she started back on the trial to get home.

'Yeah I bet' Ranma silently fumed as he trailed Akane.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

'So far so good.'  Akane thought to herself as she looked back at the fuming pigtailed boy.  'At least I know that he at least cares about me.'  Akane looked back once more at him.  She saw the anger and the underlying hurt in his eyes.  It almost made her not want to go through with the rest of her plan.  Almost.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The two had finally made it home, and Soun and Genma were sitting on the porch playing Shogi.  Genma saw Ranma and Akane first.  

"Ranma, Akane!  Where have you to been?"  Genma asked slowly getting up.  

At his friends comment Soun finally looked up.  "Akane, Ranma where were you?"  Soun asked, taking one of Genma's Shogi pieces off the board before getting up also.

Akane walked up the porch to greet her father and Genma, Ranma slowly trailing behind her.  Akane smiled sheepishly at Genma and her father.  "I guess you can say we were taking a "vacation."  

"Oh, a vacation." Genma and Soun replied at the same time looked at each other and start discussing something among themselves.  Something about hasty marriages and such.

Both Akane and Ranma suddenly realized what their parents were thinking.  "It wasn't like that!!"  They both yelled, turning red with embarrassment.

"Akane-san.  Your back!"  Hiroshi yelled, suddenly coming out of the training hall.

'Here goes nothing.'  "Hiroshi!"  Akane yelled back, running past a stunned Ranma and into Hiroshi's arms.  "I missed you."  She sighed adoringly.  

Ranma was not the only one surprised at Akane's reaction.  Hiroshi just stood there looking at the girl in his arms.  Then a slow grin crept across his face.  'So Akane has finally come to her senses.'  He thought, as he returned her embrace.  "I missed you too, Akane."  Intentionally taking the honorific off of her name.

This did not go unnoticed by Ranma.  'Who the hell did he think he was, putting his dirty hands on MY Akane?'  Ranma fumed.  "If you ever want to be able to use your hands again, I suggest that you take them off my girl."  Ranma growled.

Hiroshi abruptly let go of Akane, his eyes narrowing slightly.  "Is that a challenge?"  Hiroshi demanded, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Yeah."  Ranma said, also getting ready to fight.

Akane who had been slightly stunned at Ranma's reaction sought to break up their  would be fight.  She wanted Ranma jealous, but she didn't want one of them seriously hurt.  And by the way they were eyeing each other, one of them would be.

"Ranma, by the way you are acting, you would think that you care about me!"  Akane said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Ranma scoffed wanting to say something that would fix his wounded pride.  "Are you kidding? Why would I not care about someone like you?"  Ranma looked slightly surprised.  'I almost forgot about the truth potion.'

Akane hid her surprise as best she could.  Had she heard him right?  She was about to ask him what he had just said but was interrupted by her sister.

Kasumi appeared on the porch.  "Father, Genma-kun lunch is re-" She stopped when she saw Akane.  "Akane, Ranma!  Your back!"  She smiled.  "Lunch is ready.  You can come in and tell me all about it."  Kasumi said, going back into the dojo.

Hiroshi went into the dojo after Kasumi.  When Akane was about to enter the dojo, she felt something tug on her arm.  She turned around to see Ranma.  The vulnerable expression he wore tugged at her heartstrings, making her feel really low.  "What do you want Ranma?"  Akane asked with a sigh.

"How could you like him even after he lied to you?"  Ranma winced after he realized his error.

Akane turned around fully to look at him.  "Like you did?"  She asked, watching Ranma cringe.  "I don't want to play your games anymore."  She said, as she made her way into the dojo.

Ranma stood rooted to the spot; completely baffled by the way Akane was acting.  He was currently unaware of the going on's around him.  Or the dark clouds starting to appear, as it started to sprinkle.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lunch had long been over and it had started to rain.  Akane was starting to get worried because Ranma was still outside.  Kasumi informed them that it was now almost time for dinner. Akane was about to use this opportunity to go outside and check on Ranma.

"Akane-san, where are you going?"  Asked Hiroshi

"I'm just going to go tell Ranma that dinner is ready."  Akane said nonchalantly.

"It's raining outside.  I'll do it."  Hiroshi said getting up and going out of the dojo.  "Ranma-kun-" Hiroshi stopped when he saw the red haired girl, who was giving him an icy glare.  Hiroshi's eyes roamed over her appreciatively.

"What the hell are you staring at you bastard!"  Girl-type Ranma demanded.  Then coming closer.  "And if you think that you can take my woman away from me, you have another thing coming!"  She finished storming off.

Hiroshi stood there stunned, not entirely sure of what had just happened.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ranma slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings.  'I must have fallen asleep in the training hall after I was here training.'  He thought, groggily rubbing his eyes.  He left the training hall and went looking for Akane.  Nabiki appeared on the porch.  

"If you're looking for Akane, she went to the movies with Hiroshi."  Nabiki said.

Ranma immediately turned angry "Which one did they go to?"  He asked angrily.

"Money talks you know."  She said holding out her hand.

Not willing to haggle over a price, Ranma slapped some money into her hand.  "Where did they go?"  Ranma asked again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

As Ranma came up to the theater, he saw Akane and Hiroshi buying tickets.  He was following behind them in a trench coat, so that hopefully, he wouldn't be noticed.  He was about to enter the theater with them, when the ticket person told him he had to buy a ticket.  He had given all his money to Nabiki.  He had only one option.  

He went to go find some cold water.  Moments latter, a cute red head appeared.  She walked up to a boy about to buy tickets.

Girl-type Ranma threw on her best smile and fluttered her eyelashes.  "Will you buy me some tickets, please?"  She asked the boy.

Seeing this, the boy couldn't resist.  As soon as she had the ticket, she raced off after Akane and Hiroshi, leaving the dumbfounded boy.

Ranma spotted them and sat 3 rows behind them.  Hiroshi was trying to put his arm around Akane.  Ranma grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be some Jr. mints that belonged to the person right next to him.  Despite the protest of the owner of the Jr. mints, he threw a little brown ball at Hiroshi's head.  

Hiroshi immediately looked back to see what had hit him in the head.  Akane wanting to see what was wrong looked back and immediately spotted Ranma.  A relieved smile graced her face.  "Hiroshi, I have to go use the bathroom."  Akane said getting up to leave, Ranma following close behind her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Akane waited outside the theater waiting for Ranma.  She was relieved that Ranma had followed them.  'What's taking him so long?'  Akane thought as several minutes had already past.  Then she saw Ranma come out of the theater.  Only this time he was a boy again.

He looked very angry.  "How could you Akane? We never even went to the movies together, but you go with that lying loser?"  He asked loudly, people starting to listen to them.

"Ranma, do you even like me?"  Akane asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

Ranma looked her in the eyes. "No."  H e replied sincerely.

This reply hurt Akane severely, her eyes starting to tear up.

"I love you."  Ranma whispered, taking Akane's hands.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

*Dodges objects* I know I'm sorry about the cliffhangers!!!!!!!  I promise you this is the last one though.  I only have one more chapter to go. *Sob* I'm sad already.  Also, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone because of Akane's "Big Plan".  It's like this; I usually plan out everything I do.  But for this fic, I didn't plan out anything that I put into this fic.  As a matter of fact, I dreamt the whole plot.  I just got on the computer and starting writing.  So when I put that chapter up last week, I was like 'yeah her plan will be good.'  Then I thought about it, and realized that I didn't even know what her plan was.  So this was kind of like a last resort.  Anyways, please review and tell me how you liked it.  And for all you WAFF people, I promise next chapter will be a total WAFF.  


	8. Confessions

http://www.geocities.com/usako94344/

Hi-minna!  This is the last chapter  *sob* seem to have come so fast.  I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  You guys have all been so great to me.  Even the criticism for this fic was great also.   Well enough talk, on with chapter 8.  Enjoy! ^_^

JSYK: WAFF means warm and fuzzy feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ :(

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ranma stared intently into the stupefied eyes of his love.  The look on her face made him chuckle lightly.

Hearing this, Akane turned her eyes on the pigtailed boy he currently held her hands in his.  Even though she knew that he was unable to lie for the time being, she decided to confirm what she had just heard.

"Ranma, is this true? You better not be playing with me or I'll-" Ranma gently put his finger to Akane's lips; momentarily halting her speech.  

"No…I'm telling the truth."  Ranma replied honestly.  "Akane, We-" A soft sigh coming from the side of him stopped him.  He then noticed the awe struck crowed that had slowly gathered around them during his passionate declaration.

The two started blushing furiously because of the crowd they had attracted.

"Akane, we need to talk.  Lets go somewhere more private."  He suggested quietly, taking her hands and leading them away for the crowd.

Akane dug her heel in the ground to halt the determined boy.  "Wait… what about Hiroshi? I…" She trailed off seeing Ranma's eyes harden at the mention of Hiroshi's name.

"He's not a baby.  He can find his way back to the dojo.  Or where he came from."  Ranma growled.  Turning back to Akane "Come on."  He said tugging on her arm leading her to the destination that he had in mind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Pulling Akane into a deserted Alleyway (I didn't know where else to put them), Ranma decided to tell Akane everything.

"Akane, the first night Hiroshi came, I both of you made me really jealous.  I hated you for making me feel that way, and myself for feeling that way.  So, I went for a walk and ended up at the Neko Hanten.  Shampoo gave me something to eat.  I think she put some kind of-" Ranma didn't get to finish.

"Truth potion?"  Akane inquired.

"Yeah, so anyways- how did you know that!?"  Ranma yelled, surprised that Akane knew about his predicament. 

"I found out about it after I found out that Ryoga was actually P-chan."  Akane said, feeling really callous for the way she went about handling things with Ranma.

Ranma looked at Akane suspiciously.  "Was this whole Hiroshi thing all just a big prank?"  Ranma asked a little hopeful.

Akane looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with Ranma.  "Yeah.  After I found out about the truth potion, I was so angry that you didn't tell me about it that I really wanted to hurt you.  I tried to hurt you by using Hiroshi."  Akane murmured, looking at Ranma and then at her hands.  Ranma eyes hardened slightly after hearing this.  He slowly turned around to face to wall, silently assessing their current situation.

There was a long bout of silence after Akane's confession.  Not able to take it anymore, Akane desperately tried to get him to see why she had done it.  "Ranma I don't know what I was thinking, and I'm sorry! I-" Ranma suddenly jerked around to face her.  His eyes suddenly became soft again after taking in Akane's regretful expression.  

He sighed touching her face lightly with the palm of his hand.  He then gently tilted her face up, so that she met his gaze.

"It's okay now Akane.  I understand.  I probably deserved it anyway, not telling you about P-chan and all."  Ranma said softly. 

"Anyways, you didn't let me finish."  He scolded softly.  "So after I found out the truth potion would last, I decided I had to get away."  Ranma finished.

"But why did you have to run away?"  Akane asked confused.  

Ranma smirked, leaning against the opposite wall. "I wanted to get away from you.  I didn't want to let you know how I really felt.  I thought I would just end up hurt in the end."  Ranma finished, his eyes turned toward the sky, unwilling to make eye contact with Akane.

"And how do you feel about me?"  Akane asked, wanting to hear him say he loved her again.

"I just told you…I love you.  I think I always have."  Ranma said getting off the wall to be closer to Akane.  He put his hand back on her soft cheek.

Akane looked into Ranma's eyes, seeing a myriad of emotions darken them beautifully.  "What are you thinking right now?"  Akane asked, as her heart started to beat fast.

"I'm thinking I want to kiss you."  Ranma said huskily as he brought her lips up to meet his.  Rapping his arms around Akane, he slowly deepened the kiss.  Akane moaned lightly when Ranma ran his tongue on the outside of her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth to which Akane readily complied.

He then slowly pulled away to look into Akane's glazed eyes.  Seeing her expression of awe and contentment made Ranma extremely happy.

Smiling warmly "Lets go home, you uncute tomboy."  Ranma said jokingly, rubbing the top of Akane's head affectionately.  

"Hey, I'm not a dog!"  Akane said, pushing Ranma's hand off of her head, equally playful.

Ranma suddenly stopped when he realized that he could lie again.  

Akane turned to Ranma worriedly.  "Ranma, what's wrong."  Akane inquired.

"Oh nothing.  I think the truth potion wore off though."  Ranma said.

"Oh."  Akane said, doubt slowly starting to graze her pretty face.

Ranma noticed this immediately.  "I didn't lie about the way I feel about you, if that's what your thinking."  Ranma said exasperated.    

"I'm sorry.  I guess I was just getting insecure."  Akane said smiling sheepishly.  Then grabbing Ranma's hand.  "Lets go home."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The two made their way back to the dojo hand in hand.  Soun and Genma who turned from their game of Shogi immediately greeted them.

"Ranma, Akane! Your back…" Soun trailed off when he noticed that they were holding hands.  Genma to had apparently noticed also.  They gave each other knowing looks as they suddenly started crying tears of joy.

"Genma-kun.  It has finally happened.  They are getting along now!"  Wailed Akane's joyful father; embarrassing his daughter with his crying.

Ranma and Akane exchanged looks and headed for the training hall.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Did you see the look on my dads face when he saw us holding hands?"  Akane laughed as she slid down the wall to sit next to Ranma.

Ranma turned his amused gaze on her.  "Yeah they couldn't believe it.  I almost can't either."  Ranma said leaning down to kiss her.

"Remove your hands from Akane-san."  Hiroshi said with deadly calm, his eyes hard as black marbles, as he made his way toward the confused two.

After the two got over their initial shock, Ranma jumped up.  "What do you mean?  She's not your girlfriend."  Ranma growled, slowly getting, suddenly in the mood for a fight.

Akane immediately got up to prevent a fight that she had caused.  She placed herself between Ranma and Hiroshi.  "Hiroshi I have a lot of explaining to do."  Akane said guiltily.

After assessing Ranma for a while, he turned his gaze to Akane.  His eyes softened immediately upon looking at Akane.  "What is it, Akane-san?"  Hiroshi asked curiously.

Akane turned her gaze to her hands, making them seem very interesting at the moment.  "Well, yesterday when I acted like I really liked you, it was all a plan just to make Ranma jealous.  You see I love Ranma, but he hurt me so I wanted to get back at him.  But to get back at him, I used you.  Can you ever forgive me for putting you through this Hiroshi?"  Akane pleaded, finally looking Hiroshi in the eyes.  "Please?"

Hiroshi just stared at Akane for a while, his dark enigmatic eyes turning hard at Akane's betrayal.  After making her wait some more, he finally said something.  "Even thought I can't believe you did that, I care about you enough to want to see you happy.  And if being with Ranma-kun makes you happy, then it makes me happy also."  He replied tightly.

"Thank you so much Hiroshi-san.  That means a lot to me."  Akane whispered sincerely.

Ranma cleared his throat to remind the two that he was still there.

"Well it's time I get going anyways."  Hiroshi said looking away.  Then he turned to Ranma.  "I wish you and Akane the best." He said as he exited the training hall and out of the dojo. 

Akane turned to Ranma.  "Ranma I feel so bad about this whole situation.  I-" Akane stopped as Ranma cut her off.  

"It's okay.  You didn't do anything that bad.  I mean sure you played with my head and my emotions and made a guy think that you liked him when you didn't.  That's not that bad at all."  Ranma finished nonchalantly.

Akane bowed her head in shame until she heard Ranma burst out laughing.  She hit him when she realized he had been making fun of her, making laugh even harder.

He suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace, placing his chin on the top of her head.

Akane broke the silence.  "Ranma, there something I have been meaning to ask you."  Akane said pulling slightly away from Ranma.  "Do you really like being a girl?"  She asked innocently.  She laughed when saw the comical expression that Ranma wore.  Her laugh proved contagious as Ranma started laughing at the situation that they were in.

"I love you Ranma."  She murmured against his chest.

"I love you to, my unsexy tomboy."  Ranma joked as they held each other both looking forward to a happy future together.

Owari

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I'm done *sob* I loved writing this story so much I didn't want it to end.  I know they were probably way out of character, but it couldn't be helped.  It was probably too mushy to.  Anyways, I have another fic coming out sometime next week.  I might make it a sequel to this one or just make it another fic.  I haven't decided yet.  Also, I need a beta-reader.  Anyone interested in helping me, please send e-mail to breezbox6@aol.com.  

Thanks to:

Ed Masters, Flameraven, Chris, ceres84, shiannime, Lady DeathAngel, Kalio Halos, Stephanie, Miss OCD, Lagjr, Mav Phoenix, Ghost in the Machine, Wlah, Mel, KATO, Lipana, Minako-chan, Dane17, Snowball Dragon, VGJ, Calophi, AngelicFairy, Goddess of details, Hannah Conway, fireblaze, lis-chan, astroboy23222, Chibi Akane-chan2, Platnium-Djinn, Sonic, Urazz_Izmyne, Taxzombie, Hitomi, Abby Kitty, Tatsu no Houou, Thunder, Olympus83, Libhranan, Milana Pashmina, CLAMP Kid, Kierkan Stormfist, Cherokey, Swede01, DemonBlade, James W. Smith, Akane T., Neko, Deathevn, ShojoAngel, Pyremon Infernos, Konton, Wizardess Gal, Venn, E2K, Sugar Cookie, Evil Homer, Blue Dreamer, Usagipegusus (love ya girl!), Aurora-chan, Raiye, Rings of Saturn, Ami, Jersy, Vampkestrel, Bunny-chan19, Freeze, Frozenflower, Dansama, NeoQueen91, Too lazy, Great story, Kumiko, Emotionless Shadow(cool name), Goku90504, SW, Ryoshu, Sailor-Knight Shadowstar, Juniper Winner, Natalie, Animeluvr, Serpentard Vetinari, hates cliffhangers, Warrior GL, Vamp Queen, Tempest Princess, Blah blah blah blah, Potterpox, Liz, Telosphilos (thanks for the info), Windy, Tobu Ishi, Lian Leviathan, Evil-Zarrah, Hells Angel, Sailoronymoon, Brian Gorham, Cathowl, Card, Dare, and Darkmonkey.   

I would like to especially thank the people who gave me numerous reviews to keep me going.  I love you all!!!!!!   


End file.
